Dave Masters
Dave Masters (born David Wesley Masters, March 17th, 1978) is a Paladian entrepreneur, business magnate, investor, and industrial designer. He is the founder, chairman, and CEO of DAVE, a majority shareholder of Harwing-Lens Contractors, and the founder and CEO of LittleBigThink. Masters and A.S.S. co-founder Jerry Manziarik are widely recognized as pioneers of the Monster Mediation Boom of the 2000s and 2010s. History Jobs was born in Paladio to parents who put him up for adoption at birth, and he was raised in the Paladio Bay Area during the 1980s and 1990s. He attended Garman college in 1996 before dropping out and travelling to the Chérkiss Plains while studying Colcheshian Mysticism. He returned to the University of Paladio; Saric, and completed a Bachelor of Science in Computer Science in 2002. In 2003, Masters moved to Drumlin and enrolled at the University of West Drumlin in the College of Management. The investigative team uncovered that during his time in school Masters openly consumed weed and psychedelics. One classmate who was interviewed during the course of this investigation said Masters would often say that "Doing 'shrooms was the most important thing I ever have ever done." Masters and Manziarik co-founded A.S.S. in 2005 to combine their threads of research into a profitable Monster Mediation business. While A.S.S. was able to grow rapidly due in part to a combination of Masters' marketing genius and Manziarik's engineering expertise, the two disagreed over the direction the company should take. After selling his stocks to venture capital firm PINA, Masters initiated a lawsuit which ultimately drained A.S.S. of its assets, allowing Masters to buy out the patent rights to Manziarik's weapons for cheap, and eventually acquire the remains of A.S.S. after the company folded. DAVE Masters took a few of A.S.S.'s members with him to found DAVE; a Monster and Alien Mediation company which specialized in high risk assignments for large private and transnational corporations. In addition, he helped to develop the Alien Weapons Industry by investing in the new public-private firm Hansing-Lens Contractors, then subsidized by the Garlandian Republic. Hansing-Lens produced the X-1 line of plasma rifles, now the world's most prolific energy rifle by units sold. Soon after it's founding, Masters began acquiring start-ups in the Paladio area for the purposes of expanding his intellectual properties. He worked closely with designer Gayman Ives to develop a uniform and marketing strategy that has had large cultural ramifications; beginning in 2010 with the "Expanding DAVE" advertising campaign which consisted of a set of television commercials featuring Masters in a turtleneck and a ponytail, making the shape of a box with his hands that gradually opens up to "a new world full of possibilities". In 2011, he founded LittleBigThink, a not-for-profit think-tank dedicated to lobbying for better tax-related environments conducive to technological entrepreneurship. Personal Life Masters was diagnosed with a pancreatic neuroendocrine tumor in January 2013. He refused treatment from regular doctors and directed 10 individual subsidiaries of DAVE towards finding a cure which did not involve chemotherapy or radiation. In June 2013, he successfully replaced his pancreas with an 8-year old donor's and read the heartfelt letter written by the boy to DAVE shareholders in August of that year. He was praised for his generosity when he gifted the boy's family a box of free DAVE uniforms and an unlimited numbers of free passes to the DAVE Campus Water Slide. The donor, Marguel Tambas, died during the transplant. Recent Activites In 2018 Dave Masters was present at the EYCE festival in Etaoin Shrdlu. During the events of the festival and ensuing debacle, he took to the stage wearing a goat head and riled up the crowd. He mispronounced the name of his pancreas donor as "Miguel" and talked up the bands that were scheduled to play in the festival before disappearing. His voice was overheard discussing how he was aware most of the acts had cancelled and the event was due for failure. In the final act, he appeared with a mysterious jade dagger to deliver the killing blow to the recently summoned Keeper, thereby stealing victory from the LARS operatives who had worked to take down the Loremite conspiracy responsible for summoning him in the first place. This coup de grace was captured live and broadcast over social media, leaving little room for LARS to dispute the context of the kill. The jade dagger he was carrying was reported by DAVE personal as lost soon after the festival; it's whereabouts are as of yet unknown. Present In: * Episode I Category:DAVE Category:Monster Mediation Specialists Category:Antagonists